Happiness and Tears
by ShootToThrill
Summary: Sometimes you realize things and tears are not always filled with pain. "You're too special to me. I think I'd die of sadness if anything bad happened to you." Dirk x Main Character. Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. M for MATURE. Enjoy.


Based on Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar game by Natsume; Anita x Dirk. Not owned by me but the plot for the story.

Warning; romance scene towards the end. **Rated M**. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness and Tears<strong>

* * *

><p>Anita knew today was not going to be a good day for her, period.<p>

Waking up this morning, the young woman rushed around the house trying to put the layers and layers of clothes on her to protect her body from freezing outside in the snow; her alarm clock did not ring at the time it was supposed to. This made her cows, sheep and hen very upset and stressed since they didn't have food to eat early in the morning when they usually get fed.

Once the animals were taken care of, the farmer decided to go walk on the frozen river and climb up a side where the trees usually don't let her in, to see if she could find and precious stones back there. As her feet carefully were being placed on the ice, she felt confident that it was going to sustain her just fine. Just as she was thinking that, a loud crackling noise was heard and the surface under her gave up, pluming her into the freezing cold water of the crystalline river.

Desperate and in shock, her body finally started moving and the girl came to the surface, pale and with blue lips. Climbing out of the river, Anita laid on the ground for a couple of minutes, trying to make her lungs work properly before standing up, very slowly, and walk back towards her house. With dry clothing and two more hats on her head, the blond made warm chocolate and drank it before continuing her chores on her farm.

Later at noon she decided to go grind some fodder and fertilizer to make grass seeds but she found out Raul had left town the morning before because of an accident that happened to Diego, his brother, at the city. Of course she couldn't have just bought the stuff yesterday, but she was too busy helping Dirk come up with a great entrée so Joan could sell it at her restaurant.

After being disappointed and trying to catch her breath from running like crazy to get to the store as soon as possible, Anita walked away with her head down and didn't notice someone leaning on the wooden post on the frozen bridge. The farmer ran into the warm body and both collapsed on the wet and cold ground, yelping in pain.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going—" The girl gasped once she looked up and saw bright, jade green eyes stare back at her, surprised. "Dirk!" Anita exclaimed.

"Anita, sorry I bumped into you, I was being distracted." As the young man stood up, he offered his hands to the blond girl and pulled her up, noting how she felt as light as a feather. She looked just as adorable as always.

"No, no Dirk. I was the one who bumped into you…" Anita replied, blushing and looking down to her feet, feeling embarrassed from pushing her best friend to the snowed ground.

"Anita, please. Well, how about I forgive you if you come with me and drink some tea? You look very pale and I don't want you standing out on the cold no more." Dirk asked, smiling down at the young woman and feeling his chest tickle when Anita's big, brown eyes stared back at him intently.

"Okay." She agreed, following Dirk as he went off towards his home, holding her hand the whole way there.

Closing the door behind him, he couldn't help but notice the lack of color in the girl's skin, and her lips also seemed to be a very odd shade. Her small body shivered the whole way to the house; he kept feeling the shivers as he held her gloved hand.

"Anita, are you okay?" Dirk asked, walking towards the kitchen, pulling a chair for the girl to sit on before he started on the tea. He pulled out two cups, a teapot and a little box that contained the mix for the drinks.

"Yes, I just feel very cold all of a sudden. Earlier today I fell on the river but I felt find afterwards." She explained to him, jumping when her friend turned around fast and leaped to kneel in front of her as she sat on the chair.

"You fell on the freezing river?" The brunet asked surprised, placing his hands on both her knees.

"It was not bad, Dirk, really. I just fell for about probably a minute." Anita blushed, her body feeling hot because of the way Dirk hands were rubbing softly her knees. Gosh, her best friend always knows how to make her feel embarrassed.

Bringing a hand to her forehead, Dirk stood up and walked back to the stove where he was taking care of the tea for the both of them. "After we drink the tea, I'll let you borrow a pair of my pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt and you will stay here tonight. There is a blizzard showcased earlier and Ivan won't be coming from the city so you don't have to worry about feeling embarrassed because of him." His voice and juvenile as it has always been, for a twenty year old young man, but with a stern tone to it.

"I don't like how you feel cold but your body actually feels very warm. It could be a fever coming."

"If it makes you feel less worried, that's fine with me." Anita said as she stood up, walking towards Dirk near the stove and watching him prepare tea.

His movements were quick and precise, almost as if he has been brewing tea all his life. That's pretty much Dirk with everything cooking related. He was not just a wonderful cook, but he enjoyed cooking for her and would constantly bring her meals to her farm before rolling his sleeves and helping her around on his days off the café. That's her best friend, young in appearance, but very mature and willing to help her and anyone else whenever he can.

The best thing was, she loved helping him come up with crazy recipes for the café. Joan didn't find their crazy combinations as amusing as they both did, but she sure enjoyed eating them whenever she had to taste the product before putting it on sale. Talking about new products…

"Dirk, how did the mushroom-banana nut muffins go this morning?" Anita asked, leaning on his shoulder for a second, feeling the warmth of the stove and cozying up to her friend.

Resting the side of his face on the top of her head, Dirk poured tea on both cups before pushing one towards the blond next to him and smiling down at her.

"Well, she made a face like always, but when she tried one she said it was salty and sweet, and an excellent new recipe she could start selling tomorrow!" Pulling away from his friend, he turned towards her and smiled broadly.

"Dirk, that's amazing! At this rate she might make you a cook!" The look on Anita's face made Dirk chuckle. Her eyes got even bigger and her smile grew as much. It was completely adorable.

Grabbing her hand, Dirk pulled her towards the living room where the fire was crackling fiercely in his fireplace, letting her sit on one of the couches before sitting down next to her, the warmth of the room enveloping both of them. Sipping on their warm tea both sat there on silence for a couple of minutes before Anita turned to him and smiled sweetly, lowering the cup from her face.

"You know, your dream of being the cook of a big restaurant in the city might be closer than you think." The blond said, setting down her empty cup on the coffee table in front of the fireplace and looking up at the young man next to her.

"It's not exactly a dream, Anita, I just want to be prepared to be able to go out there and do what I love to do. But I also want to stay in this town. I grew up here and it's hard to let go of the friends I have here and…" Not finishing what he was saying, Dirk put the cup to his lips and started drinking tea, avoiding finishing his sentence.

Anita stared at him, clueless to what he was going to say but really curious about it. She still remembers the first time he offered to cook for her; he hesitated to finish his sentence just like he's hesitating now. This is one of the things about him that she finds enticing and completely cute; almost as if he was embarrassed of what he was going to say.

"Come on, just finish what you were saying, we're best friends, remember?" The blond young woman said before standing up and placing herself between Dirk and the coffee table. "Say it~" She smiled mischievously before lifting both her hands and positioning them in front of the young man.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dirk asked, lifting an eyebrow and setting his cup on the floor next to the sofa before turning back to the girl in front of him.

"I will tickle the sentence out of you!" Her hands flew to his sides but his hands, being bigger and stronger, caught her wrists and stopped her finger from touching him.

"You will not! Fine, I'll tell you!" Dirk exclaimed while laughing very loud. Anita laughed at the fact that she didn't have to touch him to have her friend caught in a fit of laughter. It was very amusing to watch.

At this, the blond crossed her arms and stared intently at her friend, noting a light blush on his cheeks.

"I was going to say that it's hard to- to let you go."

Feeling her face very warm, the girl forgot about her chills and stood on the same spot, surprised by the words that came out Dirk.

The young man stood up in record time and walked fast towards his bedroom, deciding to get the pajamas now before Anita asked more questions about his feelings for her.

Sometimes he felt discouraged at how oblivious she seemed to be the whole time, but other times due to the way she acted towards him made him believe that maybe there was a chance at conquering her heart. He has gotten his heart broken when Anita had a crush on his brother and the only thing she could talk about for weeks was how cute Ivan was. That always made his heart wrench in pain.

He was also there when her friendship with Amir turned into something more special, more intimate. Dirk still remembers the days he held the poor girl, her heart broken because the guy was called back to his country to take care of his ill father and possibly was never to return. Those days were even harder, she cried to a broken heart, but he couldn't cry with her. After that fiasco, she seemed to be more open with him and both started having a strong connection.

There were rainy days that both would sit next to each other by the window and talk about non sense while they waited the storm out. Other times she would come visit him at work and bring him pretty red flowers, telling him they reminded her of the passion he has for cooking.

She is the most beautiful girl he's ever met, inside and out, and he doesn't want to let her go. Whether they stay friends, or move on to lovers, he didn't care. Dirk will always be by her side, encouraging him, making her laugh and over all making her happy, just like she does to him.

Pulling open the dresser, he pulled a pair of cotton pajama pants and a fluffy sweatshirt, held them under his arm as he breathed in and out before going out the room and back to the girl in the living room.

Anita sat down, still in shock from the 'confession'?

It was confusing. She has always had feelings for Dirk, but to her they were more of a love towards her best friend. Yeah, Lloyd and Anita were also really good friends and she doesn't feel that way with him, but maybe it was just because Dirk knows her inside out. They have shared so much together on the last two years that she's lived here…

Looking up, she saw Dirk come out form the hallway with clothes under one of his arms and his other hand scratching the back of her head. "You rather change here while I change in my room or do you want the other way round?" He asked, not meeting her eyes.

"I'll change here; you go change in your room." Once this was said, Anita lifted her arms as in waiting for something to come to them, and Dirk threw the clothing articles at her, smiling as she caught them perfectly. He walked back the way he came as the blond girl started removing her clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor.

Once inside the soft and warm clothes, she picked up all her stuff and placed them inside a door near the kitchen, the laundry room then closed it behind her and walked back to the living room where she saw Dirk in his own pajamas standing by the record player. Looking back at her, he smiles and turned soft piano music on, filling the background with calm melodies.

"It'll help us relax more." He explained, walking towards her, pulling her from her hands and sitting back down on the comfortable furniture.

"Dirk, I want to thank you very much for being very attentive and taking care of me tonight." Anita said, her eyes closing softly and a small smile forming on her sweet face. "You are the most amazing guy I've ever met, always caring for me and making sure I'm fine."

Dirk smiled and put one of his hands on top of her head gently.

"You're too special to me. I think I'd die of sadness if anything bad happened to you."

Opening her eyes, they sparkled with the reflection of the fire that was keeping the room warm. Anita couldn't help herself but to throw her arms around his neck and cling to him like a baby clings to their blanket.

"You always make me feel so special." Anita said to his ear, making him shiver from the warm breath hitting his skin. Knowing she is the cause of his shivers made her feel happy and excited.

"It's because you are." Dirk whispered, touching his forehead to hers and staring right into her big, brown eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, still whispering and adding emotion to the simple brush of skin.

Nodding her head, Anita closed her eyes as shy, soft lips feathery-like touched hers.

The feeling of the tip of her fingers came back almost instantly, the slight pounding on her head almost disappeared and the shivers on her skin intensified as they made contact with their lips. Feeling the softness and the warmth of the other's mouth, it was almost magical.

Dropping lightly her arms which were already around Dirk's neck, the blond girl cocked her head to the side, giving more space for their faced to get closer together. She felt one of Dirk's hands being placed on one of her knees while the other one brushed her cheek lovingly. Their lips moved softly and slowly, tasting and feeling each other and trying to enjoy the moment as much as they could.

Separating their faces both licked their lips and stared at one another, not letting go of their expression and feeling of satisfaction and pleasure.

"I've always loved you, Anita." Dirk said softly, closing his eyes and his face diving once more towards the young woman, a feeling of relief washing over him as her lips moved eagerly against his just as much. Moving themselves closer to the other, their legs were already touching and Anita's arms where pulling on Dirk towards her, pressing their chest's together.

The feeling of Anita's breasts being pressed upon him aroused him to no end, but Dirk tried controlling himself as much as possible. He didn't want to scare Anita, not the moment to end so soon. The hand that was resting on Anita's knee started moving and traveling up her tight and up her side, until it stopped on her shoulder, rubbing softly as their mouths worked together.

"Dirk, I want you to love me for the rest of our lives…" Anita whispered between kisses, removing one arm from around the young man's neck and reaching down to grab his hand resting on his own leg. She wrapped her small fingers around his and brought up the appendage to her chest. His hand twitched and his fingers folded around the soft, clothed breast.

Anita moved down on the couch and pulled Dirk down with her so he could loom over her, giving him more areas to work on as their kissing started to get heated.

Her arms wrapped around his back, her fingers tracing every muscle and outline on the young man's back. Once they were down enough to grab the hem of his shirt, she pulled it up gently in signal for him to take it off. Separating their mouths once more, Dirk looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Anita?" He asked softly, his hand stopping his massaging on her breast.

"If I feel uncomfortable, I'll let you know, Dirk. So yes, I'm sure."

Taking his shirt off and locking their mouths in another heated kiss, their tongues darted out this time to meet the other. Dirk gasped at how incredible it felt to trace her delicious mouth with his tongue, and how warm it felt inside. His hand resting on her breast moved down and sneaked inside the sweatshirt, reaching up to grab a hold of her soft skin, her nipples erecting with the feeling of his fingertips brushing against it.

Squeezing it gently to feel the softness and roundness of her breast, Anita let out a soft moan, letting him know his ministrations were working. Dirk felt this as an invitation to stop kissing for a second and pull the sweatshirt up to look down at her round and plump breast to the light of the fire. Her nipples pointing out because of the sensations his touches brought to her. She was beautiful.

He lowered his face and his tongue darted out, licking one of the nipples and eliciting a throaty moan from the blond girl. Getting more confident, the young man opened his mouth more and started sucking lightly and licking at the breast while his other hand played with the other.

Anita was in heaven. Who knew this ministrations would feel so good, would make her nervous system go crazy with sensations. And knowing that Dirk was doing these things to her made her even more excited, the warm sensation on her pelvis getting more and more intense. She never imagined doing this anytime soon, but now that she was at the moment, it felt so perfect, so beautiful for Dirk to touch and explore every inch of her body.

"Dirk, let me take it off." And with that, the young man moved away for her to pull, with a little difficulty, the fluffy sweatshirt off and leave her bare for him to enjoy. Moving down to her breasts once more, his hands started traveling down her sides and stopping at the edge of her pajama pants. Anita moaned once more before putting her hands on top of Dirk's and pulling her pants down.

Dirk's head was spinning so much. How did a night drinking tea with his best friend turned into a night of passion, he couldn't really tell at the moment. But seeing her completely bare before him made his erection throb so much it hurt to be this excited. Her beautiful lean, yet muscular, legs resting before him, her creamy skin glowing with the light of the fire and the music in the background made everything seem so dreamy. He wanted to kiss her from her feet to her head all night long.

Parting her legs, Anita pulled Dirk down towards her, locking their lips in a sweet kiss, her hands moving all over his bare, soft back, reaching the edge of his pajama pants and pulling it down his bottom to his knees. She felt a sudden want to see him bare and natural just like he was seeing her.

Dirk pulled back and removed his pants, resting on one knee on the couch on top of Anita, letting her see his whole body, enjoying the fact that she desired him.

Anita didn't miss anything, from his strong shoulders to his glistening chest, to his flat stomach and his lean hips. The soft glimmer of the sweat that was starting to form on their bodies from the heat of the fire place and their bodies rubbing together, Anita reached over and grabbed a hold of his hard erection. She's never touched on before, let alone pleasured a man, but she's read books and her hand started mimicking what her eyes have read. Dirk moaned and Anita started getting more and more speedy.

The young man let himself drop a little to loom on top of her while her hand worked on his hardness. With one hand he kept himself off her so his weight wouldn't squeeze her and his other hand rubbed once more her breast before sliding down her soft stomach and reaching her between her legs. The sensation of his fingers gently rubbing her down there was completely out of this world. Feeling her extremely wet, Dirk slid a finger inside her, gently pushing it all the way inside then pulling it back out just to repeat the process many times.

Anita started making soft, cute noises as his finger worked her, while her hand instead of rubbing his shaft up and down, it started squishing it softly with the spasms of pleasure that ran through her body.

Feeling venturous, Dirk decided to slip two more fingers inside, bringing her to the edge, Anita letting out moans of pleasure and soft pants of air while her hips moved to meet his fingers. She whispered his name a few times, the eroticism of her voice panting out his name like that bringing him to the end of the ride. His hips kept moving back and forward while her hand still gripped his erection as he ridded out his climax and his seed dripping to her hand, to one of her legs.

Standing up, with some difficulty, Dirk grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped off his mess from her hand and her leg then threw the shirt towards the door of the laundry room before settling himself down next to the spent girl. Looking up at him, Anita smiled softly and let out a cute chuckle, making him chuckle with her.

This was crazy.

"Let's get dressed." Anita said, lifting her body to a sitting position and reaching town to grab her pants and sweatshirt from the floor. She put on her sweatshirt then her pants as Dirk pulled his lonely pants on.

"Anita, would you be my wife?" Dirk suddenly asked, looking at her straight in the eyes for what felt like an eternity. Her cheeks still flushed from the orgasm and her eyes still glimmered beautifully with the fire crackling in front of them.

To Dirk it felt too sudden, but he's been dying to ask her to marry him for a while now, and this seemed like the best moment to come up with the question. They just spent two hours enjoying of each other and pleasuring each other, it just seemed so perfect. He would wish for her to feel the same, but after what just happened, he's sure she does feel the same.

"Dirk," Anita spoke, bringing her hands up to cup his young face, staring into bright, green eyes. "I would love to, and I would be honored to be your wife."

Their lips touched and they sealed the proposition with a beautiful, soft kiss.

Both young man and woman sat next to each other on the floor, a fresh cup of tea on their hands as both stared off into the warm fire. Dirk rested the side of his face on top of Anita's head as she leaned on his shoulder. Clearing his throat, the young man set his cup down and pulled a small ring out of the pocket on his pajama pants.

"This is for you, my beautiful Anita." He said softly, grabbing her free hand with his other hand and sliding the shiny ring on her finger. Tears started to flow from her big, brown eyes and Dirk couldn't help but to kiss them away.

"This is beautiful, everything is. I can't believe what's happening, Dirk. I feel so happy." The blond said, dropping her head and letting out small sobs.

"Don't cry, Anita. I promise I'll make you as happy as you can be." Dirk pulled the cup of tea off her hand and set it on the coffee table next to his. "I swear to you that the only tears that will come out of your eyes will be happy tears." Dirk leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away and smiling down at her.

"I love you too, Dirk."

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

* * *

><p>Author: I'm sorry but this story it's not BETAed by anyone. Sadly enough I don't have a beta and due to the lack of one you guys will have to do with my poor English.<p>

It's 2AM, I'm sick and I'm very tired but I was unable to sleep. I started playing my HM:GB game and that is how this story came to be.

Hope you guys enjoyed, and I know there are a few black holes in the story but bah, ignore them and enjoy the romance!


End file.
